Unexpected
by C.CxRolo
Summary: I zuck at this so you'll have to read the story to find out.Sorry!


"Ichiru?" Zero said looking at Ichiru. "What have you done!" Ichiru looked up from what he was doing. He had bitten their childhood friend, Yoru Fujimora. Yoru was shaking from the pain of Ichiru's flat human teeth biting him. His blood covered Ichiru's lips. "Z-zero-kun..." Yoru said in a slightly confused and scared voice. Yoru was a pureblood, raised by vampire hunters. His vampire hunting mom was raped by a pureblood, a Hio at that, none other than Shizuka's brother. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Ichiru asked. "You're hurting Yoru and forcively drinking his blood!" Zero yelled back, anger written plainly over his features.  
"Zero-kun, stop. Ichiru-kun, sleep!" Yoru said, using his powers to put Ichiru to sleep. Zero looked over to Your and asked if he was ok.  
"You know that it hurts, Zero, but I'm ok," Yoru replied. "Zero-kun, you know that Hio blood is coursing through my veins."  
"Of course I do, but why are you bringing it up now?" Zero cut in.  
"Because a Hio did this to you and Hio blood is in me. Zero, please drink my blood. I know you hate it but it will help you. You'll never fall to level E, ever!" Yoru tried to convince Zero, who eventually caved and said,"Are you sure Yoru-kun? I mean-"  
"Yes, Zero-kun. I want you to be happy," Yoru cut him off and said. Zero walked over to Yoru and whispered,"I'm sorry!", then bit into his neck.  
A few minutes past and Zero's sucking slowly ebbed.  
"Now Zero-kun, stay here with Ichiru-kun and watch the night class. I'll patrol the halls, k?" Yoru said, wiping the blood off his neck.  
Yoru was surveying the halls when, by turning a corner,he ran into the vice president of the night class.  
"Ah, hey! Don't scare me like that, Ichijo-sempai!" Yoru said with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Heh, sorry I scared you... Yoru-kun. I saw you," Ichijo said.'Oh,no!' Yoru thought "W-what do you mean Ichijo-sempi?" "You are very you know exactly what I mean... I saw you with ichiru and Zero! Explain your-self, now Yoru-kun" Ichiru surprised me and bit me but then Zero-kun came and saved me.I told Zero-kun to bit me because I have Hio blood in me which would help Zero-kun to never fall to level E" Yoru explaned to ichijo."Don't ever do that again!" Ichijo groweled out.  
'I hope Ichijo-kun doesn't hate me.' he 's light pink hair gleamed in the moon light. Your's hair was quit strangely long in the back and Short in the top which made his bang's fall in his eye's slightly. His eye's were red but not from blood lust they were naturally red.  
****Back to where Zero was****  
Zero was with Ichiru when Kaname Kuran came into the room.  
"Zero, what are you doing here with Ichiru?" Kaname asked Zero "You see Kuran, Ichiru passed out here and i'm waiting for him to get up." Zero lied because he did not want Yoru to get in trouble not after what he did to help him.  
"Zero, can you came with me for a little bit it wont take long I promise." Kaname asked Zero."Sure." Zero said 'There's no way that he know's about what happened earlier anyway.' he thought smugly.  
they went to the night class dorm's "Zero? Do you know that your not going to turn into a level E now. how did that happen?"Kaname asked "But if you don't want to tell me you could use the alternative and just have sex with me." Kaname said bluntly not caring what the other felt.  
Zero had no clue what to do and he did not know that Kaname knew what happened already."Alright." Zero gave into Kaname's demands if he wanted to have sex with zero he could.  
Kaname was shocked to hear that Zero would rather let him have sex with him that just tell him what happened.  
"Alright then, Zero come with me" Kaname led him to his room when they were there Kaname pushed zero into the wall into a passionate Kaname's hand went under Zero's shirt and up his body to rest on the others gasped when Kaname brushed his hand against his sensitive nipple.  
"Do you like this zero?" Kaname asked his breath warm against Zero's ear."Yes." Zero said his voice shaky his face was slightly red from the heat.  
"Do you want more, Zero?" Kaname asked the other teasing his nipple and licking his ear."Yes...I want more!" Zero said.  
Kaname brushed his hand against Zero's growing erecion "Hum...Zero your so hard right now do you want me in you?" Kaname asked seductively "Yes...!" Zero gave in.  
Kaname took off zero's pants and then pulled out a bottle of lube and poured it on his finger's then he inserted one finger then two and started to push them in and out of Zero's hole.  
"Ah.K-Kaname..." Zero moaned but he wanted more. He wanted Kaname inside of him."Kaname please I want you inside...me." Zero maneged to say.  
"As you wish...Zero" That last part was said very Kaname turned Zero around so that Zero was facing the wall and he pushed him-self inside of Zero.  
Zero moaned loving the felling of having Kaname inside but he would never admit it."Do you like this,Zero?"Kaname asked'Yes...I like this!"Zero said now ashamed of him-self for saying knew that he was almost at his lemit when Zero said"Kaname am...about to...cum!"Kaname chuckled a little and said"Let's cum together than!"  
Kaname started to pump Zero in tune with his thrusts "Ah"Zero moaned.  
Zero came first but when Zero's wall's came down on Kaname he came as well.  
"Zero let's keep doing this for a while. 

I'm new at this so please no flam's this is my first story on here review and I might make a second chapter.K.^^


End file.
